P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna Halliwell (pronounced'' "JAH-nah"), nicknamed P.J., is a witch-cupid and is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Not only is she is the first witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the Warren line of witches, she is the first known cupid hybrid in existence. She is named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. As a first born witch and the eldest sister, Prue will be the most powerful. Also, Prue and her two younger sisters may one day inherit the power of three. Both Prue and her mom Phoebe birth's were destined. History Pre-Destined Coop was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. However, Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Later, when Phoebe was trapped in her dreamworld, she hears a child calling for her as "Mommy". The little girl "''Prue" ''tells her that she must hurry, or it will be too late to have her. Coop would later be revealed to be the father of her child. Early Years Prue was born in 2007, nine months after Phoebe got pregnant with her on her honeymoon. Prue is a few months old and is a witch-cupid hybrid. She lives with her parents in a house in San Francisco. However, her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. This is because cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, due to everything they put Phoebe through over the years and they didn't want to put Phoebe and Coop through what they put Leo and Piper through so it wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love. Coming Into Her Cupid Powers She has recently come into her cupid powers, much to her mother's delight. Prue came into her powers when she was just a few months old and came into them faster that her cousins Melinda, Kat and Tamora, even though they were much older than her. Prudence combined two of her powers to sense and teleport her mom back home, multiple times, when she attempted to leave for work. However, Phoebe insisted that she had to go to work, but Prue was determined and just as she closes the front door and leaves again, she is beamed right back to Coop and herself. Phoebe sighs, telling herself and Coop that this might become a problem. Since Prue used this power to teleport Phoebe, it is possible that she can use it as a mixture of beaming and telekinesis; much like half-Whitelighters' telekinetic orbing; a power mixture of orbing and telekinesis. Six Years Old At the age of six, Prue has a four year old younger sister and they both lives in a condo with their parents. Prue and her younger sister are looked after by Billie, while her father rushes her mother to the hospital to give birth to their third child, whom will be Prue's youngest sister and last sibling. Future Prue was first seen by her mother in a premonition of a utopian world, shown to her by Kyra, whom originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. In the vision, Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and her daughter Prue from school. Chris was teasing Prue by telling her that the demons will come back, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. However, Phoebe soon realized that the Avatars future involved killing people and convinced her sisters to stop them, changing elementals of that future. However, while the future was changed Prue extinces was not, as her birth is destined. In 2008, Phoebe had an astral vision were she travel six years into the actually future. She saw her future-self with Prue. Has she appeared with a coporeal body, she was also able her to she talks to the future version of herself. Powers and Abilities Aside from the basic powers of a witch. Prudence possesses the powers which she inherited from her father, Coop. *Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' **[[Remote Beaming|'Remote Beaming': ]]The ability to teleport a person to another location, much like Remote Orbing. This is first power she displayed. This power may also be a combination of beaming and telekinesis. **'Beaming': The ability to teleport from one place to another in the world/universe. **'Sensing': The ability to locate and find mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. * Other Powers — (although not shown, Prudence will possibly possess them in her later life) ** High Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|Phoebe with P.J. PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|P.J. in Phoebe's utopia premonition Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter, "Ladybug" Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|With Phoebe and Coop Coop Phoebe Daughter Comics.jpg|Family picture Charmed_Comic_1_Coop.jpg|P.J. beams Phoebe back home Notes * In Unnatural Resources, her named is revealed to be Prudence'' Johnna ''Halliwell. * Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit her granddaughters and their children at Piper's new restaurant. * She is born somewhere in 2007, one year after her parents got married. * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug" * In the show, she was portrayed at six years old. * Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Prudence is the only known being with Cupid powers who does not need a ring to use her power. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' Daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prudence (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although Prudence came into her powers faster. * Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. * She is the first Cupid hybrid shown on the series. * She is half witch and half Cupid, as well as her sisters. * Her middle name Johnna is derived from her great grandmothers last name Johnson. *She is seen multiple times in Season 7; in Phoebe's vision of Utopia, when Phoebe has an astral premonition into the future in Hulkus Pulkus, and when Phoebe is trapped in her dreamworld in The Jung and the Restless. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupid-witches Category:Cupids